Break Me
by Damonsmyguy
Summary: Elena is the girlfriend of a dangerous ring leader of a terror cell network. Damon is a CIA agent, his job is to turn her informant before they can carry out their diabolical master plan on the world. Will Damon break through in time or will it end up costing them both of their lives? *One Shot, rated M*


My name is Damon Salvatore. For those that know me, the real me of course know that for all intensive purposes I always go by the name of Damon. Why? Because one slip of the tongue and I could be dead.

After trudging through the years working with various state police departments, I finally landed my dream job 5 years ago. It drained me, took every ounce of my being to finish and get where I am today. They work you hard and try to crack you wide open anything to expose your weaknesses, but I survived ushered into one of the lowest entry positions in the organisation. I proved my merits and made my way up the ranks to a become a top secret agent, I'm hard as nails - fuck with me and I will make you pay. I'm not shy of pulling the trigger and putting a bullet through your head. Welcome to the world of the CIA.

I walked through the white clinical foyer eyes glancing at the list of stars along the wall. When you see so many casualties here every day with a job like this it always left you wondering when your number might finally be up. Why do I do this again? After the death of my parents when I was only 12 years old left me shattered with the only world I knew, I was shunted off to go and live with my uncle out west. I never speak about what happened and only a select few are privy to that information closely guarded around my heart.

I grab a morning coffee from the kitchen making my way towards the briefing room. The boss had an urgent request to get everyone on deck, what is it this time a surveillance job on a couple of deadbeat students with no hope of going anywhere like the little fish in a sea of predators?

Seated already were a couple of my colleagues, Caroline Forbes the blonde bombshell, we had enjoyed a brief fling. What could I say? She was good in the sack but I wanted nothing more than that, I'm a ruthless bastard by day playboy by night - it would take a special kind of woman to tame my heart. Also present were agent Stefan Rodriguez and the boss man Alaric Saltzman.

When we were all seated he closed the door. "Listen up people. This one has been assigned to our group. This is VIP come down from the powers above."

I grimaced this was going to be good. "Let's hear it Rick, what you got this time?"

"There have been whispers of a terror plot, major damage and destruction. We need to put a stop to it before it gets that far."

Caroline asked, "Jesus Christ. Where?"

Rick threw his hands up in the air, "The where is not yet known. We need to stop this plan in its tracks."

I let the thoughts swirl around in my head this was my forte, the others were ranked below me in terms of experience. I knew I was going to be playing a major role in this, the adrenaline started pumping through my body I was ready bring it on I say.

Rick placed photographs of the intended targets on the wall. Each one circled and numbered in red. Top of the food chain was Matt Donovan, wholesome looking good old American style except he wasn't because he was a traitor of the worst kind.

My eyes flicked lower at the next photo of a pretty dark haired girl with big brown eyes quite vulnerable looking, Elena Gilbert, at one stage I feel a little pity towards her but squash it down, she's a traitor just like the rest of them.

Rick is staring at me intently, he bangs the picture of the brunette with his pen, "This is our target right here, we need her information."

Stefan piped in, "So the plan is how?" Stefan was an up and coming agent with high ambitions, we hadn't worked together before and I found him broody and aloof so weren't exactly best buddies.

Rick said, "Enter Damon Salvatore. He could charm the pants off anything that moved." He laughed, "This girl, you are going undercover get close to her see what she knows. You need to persuade her to turn over to the dark side."

I smiled smugly Rick was right there was no woman who was immune to my magnetism and dark good looks. I'm going to enjoy this mission and I would have Miss Elena Gilbert eating out of the palm of my hand.

* * *

I arrived in a little town called Mystic Falls, population 2000. After living in Washington for so long sometimes you forgot there were was a whole lot of USA out there. The hire car is a white WRX, nothing too loud or screaming attention. I zip in following my nav man instructions to some place called Drakesware Boarding house, my home for the next couple of months. I take my room kicking the door shut with my foot, I immediately call Caroline because she and Stefan were also in town as part of my backup team. "I'm here, you got the trace on?"

She banged around in the background, "Just a sec, yep there you are. Damon.."

I knew she wanted to say something else but wisely held herself back. I said, "Ok we are good to go, team Damon is live on the air."

I opened the curtain peering down the street outside, a habit hard to ignore but you have to always think someone might be following you. I prop myself down in the armchair pulling out the bottle of bourbon, didn't matter it was only 3pm in the afternoon, a man needs a drink. The first went down easy, then another. I pick up the confidential file lying on the table flinging it open stuff flies out onto the floor.

"Bloody hell," I mutter, bending down picking it all up, my hand reaching for a photo turning it over I see the dark haired beauty, I stare at it something about those brown eyes drawing me to her. I shove the picture back in the file grabbing my jacket heading for the door.

I walk into an establishment called the Grill, part restaurant part bar. I head towards the bar, "Give me a bourbon, neat," I say.

The woman eyes me off appreciatively, "Sure honey. You're not from around here are you?"

I glance at her an attractive girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes. My eyes roam over her body with high full breasts, flat stomach and long legs. Hmm things could get interesting tonight maybe this place wasn't such a backwater after all. "If I knew there were gorgeous creatures like you I would have been here a lot sooner."

She laughed, "Flattery will get you in anywhere. You're not so bad on the eyes yourself."

"Well funny you should say that, I look even better naked."

She licked her lips suggestively, "I finish at 10, you want to have a drink with me?"

I lean forward, "Sure baby. What's your name?"

"Katherine."

She invites me in for a nightcap, at the door I reach for her pulling her to my mouth eagerly kissing hers our tongues meet swiftly whilst I push her inside slamming her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist with her skirt yanked up high I pressed myself into her groaning in delight. My hands tore at her shirt exposing those beautiful tits as I lower my head taking a hard peak and swirling it around against my tongue. My dick was hard aching when she reached down and unzipped me her hand cupped me slowly up and down tickling my tight balls. I inch my fingers up her thighs slowly circling around her centre before I lavish my mouth down on her teasing her with my tongue. She is wet and ready so I pull her knickers off thrusting myself deeply into her.

At 3am I roll over, another more than satisfied woman notched on my belt. It was fun, a well earnt night of endless sex all over her apartment. I pull my jeans and shirt on careful not to wake her. I don't do sleep overs because love them and leave was my motto.

She stirred, "Hmm please tell me I am going to see you again?" her brown eyes popped open.

"Listen Katherine.."

She laughed, "So does that mean we won't be meeting up for quickies in the Grill?"

I consider that for a second, "I'm a playboy with free rein. We could enjoy a partnership of only sex proportions if you are interested?"

Katherine smiled, "Honey I don't care what you are. But we can do anything you want." She sat upright in bed the sheet falling away from that hot body.

I smile whilst heading for the door, "Thanks for one hell of a night Katherine."

* * *

The following day I'm nursing a killer hangover my head is pounding with the sun shining directly into my eyes so I pull my sunnies down lower trying to slink into the local supermarket. I needed Tylenol and electrolytes the only remedy that makes me feel half way decent, I stroll through the aisles cursing because they are not identified correctly with bits of mish mash placed here and there. I stop when something looks promising my hand reaching for a tube of berocca, I could see just ahead of me a tall willowy woman with long brown hair wearing a short skirt and tank top pushing along her shopping cart, something about her intrigued me. I catch a whiff of her scent Jean Paul Gaultier - the woman had taste, she stops to grab something from the shelves and I catch a glimpse of red lacy underwear shaped nicely around her perfect ass. The woman is making me hot and I haven't even seen her face, I walk slowly as though I'm still looking for things on my imaginary shopping list until I reach her she pulled her cart to the side making room for me to pass.

We lock eyes and I immediately know it's her maybe I already knew coz damn I was enthralled by this girl, and she is even more beautiful in real life. Those big brown eyes with long dark lashes, perfect white teeth, a pert pair of breasts the tank did nothing to hide and long shapely legs nicely tanned. I pull my eyes back to her face she is looking embarrassed.

She asks, "Do you always look at strangers that way?"

I try to think of something witty, right here is my target Elena Gilbert and I can't blow it. "You mean do I have an eye for beauty? Would you believe it if I told you I was a talent scout, looking for the next big thing?"

She looked at me in disbelief, "Yeah ok. I have no interest in modelling, thank you."

I shrug my shoulders, "Ok it's my loss then sweetheart." Leaning in closely I murmur against her ear, "You could be so much more than this."

She gasps in surprise pushing away from me, "Please just leave me alone."

I wave her goodbye giving her a sexy smile on my way out I'm happy with myself, I knew she was curious I could see it in her face. No woman could resist me because I'm Damon Salvatore.

My cell buzzes on the way back to the boarding house, I immediately know who it is, and I know she isn't going to be happy. "Yep," I snap into the speaker.

"Damon. You know you should have checked in with us last night. We are here to help protect you, we can't do that if you are.."

"What Caroline? Do you really want to know what I do every minute of every day?" It was harsh but god it felt like she owned me with her interrogations she needed to back off.

There was brief silence when she finally bit out, "You can do whatever the hell you want, arrogant prick. But if you want surveillance then check in for christ sake!" The phone went dead.

I throw my cell against the seat deciding at the last minute to make a small detour to just where I need to be. The Grill is dead, not many patrons were eating or sitting around the bar drinking. I walk in ignoring the stares from the few desperate women checking me out, I spy Katherine at the bar so I head straight for her ducking under the bench catching her arm I say, "I'm from drug and alcohol. I need to inspect your liquor cellar."

Katherine eyes widen in amusement, "Sure let me show you the way."

She leads me down to the storeroom turning she shuts the door sliding the bolt across. She swaggers towards me with her hips swaying saucily with her hand inching further up her skirt, "Now what part of me do you want to inspect?"

I grab her head pulling her towards me, I kiss her ruthlessly as her hands run down my torso cupping my ass then sliding down the front finding me already hard. I push some boxes off the shelves slamming her body against it so she's sitting on the edge with her legs spread the sight sending me into overdrive. I unzip myself as I rub my dick against her teasingly at first with my hands roaming over her taut nipples both of us groaning in wanting. We hear banging on the door she put her finger to my lips and shifted herself inside me as we proceed to rock back and forth urgently both seeking our release. The banging continues with raised voices calling out to open the damn door. I give her a few final hard thrusts with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and we are seeing stars. We smile knowingly while Katherine makes some attempt at straightening herself out.

I slide the bolt open only to find two geeky looking teenagers standing there looking pissed off. "Hey kiddies, the wine was packed neatly inside the boxes tonight. I can cross that off." I hear her laugh behind me. I whistle happily, so far I'm enjoying this crazy little town.

* * *

I inform Alaric that I had made contact with Elena Gilbert and was working my way into her life, she was working as an intern at the district attorney's office, funny that when she was busy sleeping with the enemy. Cracking my knuckles stretching my hands I shut my laptop down, glancing at the time just as my stomach rumbled, the cheese and salami sandwich sure as hell did nothing to appease my appetite I was starving for something decent to eat.

I take a booth near the window surveying the crowd around me, parents with their unruly toddlers running amuck, tearing napkins apart and scattering the mess of food and drink everywhere, couples both young and old trying to enjoy a night on the town together. I glance over towards the bar no Katherine working in the Grill tonight, I was glad about that. We had already been busy between the sheets a number of times now but I needed a little distance I know what some chicks could be like.

Sipping my bourbon as I stared out the window when I catch sight of a familiar brunette. I watch intently wondering if she is heading in here, she hesitates before she enters the Grill. The girl is mighty fine was it me or is she getting better looking every time I see her? She could make me think things that should never even be there. Elena is wearing a short black skirt with a red v neck top and black ankle boots her long slender legs tapered up to her size 4 waist. When I reach her face she is staring at me in disgust she spoke to her friend who I knew to be Bonnie Bennett, they both turn back glaring. I give her a salute with my glass, she scowls taking Bonnie's arm heading in the opposite direction.

I laugh inwardly she was not getting away that easily, I was going to allow them 5 minutes before I decide to go and join them. Thinking about an action plan quickly calling the waiter over I order a bottle of champagne.

Watching with interest as he wanders over to them laying the bucket with ice in front of them. Elena looks confused and Bonnie trying to send it back. I make my move, sauntering towards their table, "Do you know you should never send a bottle of Moet back especially when it's free?" I smile warmly while the waiter disappears, I can see Elena is angry when I take a seat beside her.

"What do you think you are up to?" she asks.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that. You know we go way back." I roll my eyes at Bonnie, who is watching us curiously.

There is awkward silence, Bonnie feeling the tension says, "Elena I'm going to the ladies. Come with me if this guy is harassing you."

Elena shook her head, "Bonnie go, I'm fine."

Once her friend disappeared into the restrooms Elena whipped around on me, "What do you want? I have a boyfriend, who I may say would not be happy with the way you are treating me."

"And that would be how?" I ask.

She stiffened turning red. "You know exactly what you are doing, the flirty behaviour, the long stares and sending over expensive champagne."

I stay silent digesting her words she is definitely intrigued, I'm guessing she is enjoying my attentive attitude towards her. "What can I say you are a beautiful woman who needs to be appreciated."

Her eyes flick to mine, "What makes you think that I'm not appreciated?"

I shrug indifferently, "I don't mean to cause offence. I didn't know you were already taken." I motion towards the bottle, "Enjoy that, it's a good drop." I get up from the table grabbing my jacket, heading towards the door.

Surprised when I hear her ask, "Who are you?"

I smile back at her, "It's Damon. No harm no foul, I'll see you around sweetheart." My resolve hardens I will get the info I need from her anyway I can.

Walking the streets back I call Caroline, speaking in our secret code, "The Change of Tide is set in motion. You got me?"

"I hope so because the waves are looking high tonight."

A frown escapes my lips, "Has there been a few swimmers?"

"Well I can say at least 3."

Fuck, this thing was moving faster than we had anticipated. 3 swimmers meaning there had been some recent activity between 3 members of the cell. I wipe my brow I needed to work on Elena a lot more quickly, time was of the essence. "I'm heading back to the beach." I tell her, flicking the end call I whirl around heading straight back towards the Grill with a sense of determination pumping through me.

My eyes wander around failing to catch sight of her, damn had she left already? The table they had been sitting at was empty. The champagne bottle guzzled dropped and lying on the floor. My gut reaction being they had left this place in a hurry, the question of why and to where?

The waiter who served the bottle was clearing tables, I yell out to him "Hey bud, the ladies sitting here, how long ago did they leave?"

He walked towards me, "Not long, maybe 5 minutes? Two men came in and ushered them out."

"Did they know them do you think?" I say evenly.

"Not sure, it happened so fast. One like escorted them by the arm."

Pounding his back in appreciation I depart the establishment. They were taken most likely by Matt Donovan's security beefcakes because they had started their move. It wasn't safe for her to be out in public right now. I call Caroline, "The beach was empty, just me. The water is cold."

"Damon? Be careful." she answers.

Walking swiftly down the dark streets checking each building as I go along, I don't know why I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach something just didn't feel right. I approach a dark alley dimly lit with no one around except for a black van with heavy tinted windows. I stop immediately my gaze darting around towards the warehouse the van is parked in front of, I could feel the energy coursing through my body - I knew Elena is inside and this wasn't her boyfriend's doing because she and her friend were in danger. Removing my pistol which is always hiding behind my back as I slowly approach the building. I nudge the door open quietly and sneak inside, thinking how lucky I am not to have to smash any glass to enter because some idiot forgot to lock the door, but I know better it was no accident they left it unlocked for a reason. I move quickly pointing my gun around each corner as I go along so far so good.

Making my way up the rickety stairs as quietly as I could because one loud creak and I could be a dead man. I could hear muffled voices when I reach the 2nd floor all doors are closed and I count three of them. The corridors are well lit, bright light bearing down so I immediately take out the globes sending the entire floor into darkness.

I take refuge behind the crates until the voices fade away. This is it my time has arrived, I kick the door down shining my torch and immediately meet the scared and tormented eyes of Elena Gilbert. Her hands were tied behind her with her ankles bound together with and her mouth taped over. I put my finger to my lips to be quiet as I cut her bounds away with my army knife. I gather her up feeling her body shaking and I can't say a word to make her unease go away. All I can do is look at her pleading to trust me with my eyes she nods in understanding.

Before anything else happens a heavy thump is made against the back of my head and then I am falling against the blackness.

* * *

Groggily woke up feeling like I am in the middle of a Colorado winter with snow falling down around me it was so cold. I open my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings, I notice frozen fruit and veg, foam containers packed full of seafood, and others with meat products. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter because I know I'm locked in a commercial freezer.

"Well it's about time you woke up. You need to find a way and get us out of here."

I move gingerly around the corner, Elena is sitting on the hard floor desperately trying to keep herself warm. Silly girl was not even dressed for this, still wearing her skirt and red top. I approach her, "Are you ok? I will get us out of here."

She looks up at me tears escaping her eyes, "What do they want with me? I just want to go home. I'm so cold, so cold."

Was she for real? Her crocodile tears may have fooled others but not me, "Really? You have no idea why they have taken you?"

She sniffed, "I have no idea."

Stepping closer I tilt her chin up so she is looking right at me, "Listen to me darling, you are in danger and now so am I. So I suggest you stop with the act and tell me the bloody truth."

Elena swats my hand away, "Do not touch me. Don't ever lay a finger on me again." She gives me the death stare.

I sit down opposite her with my back leaning back against the pallets. She closes her eyes whilst she vigorously rubs her arms up and down trying to warm herself. Christ was I meant to offer her my leather jacket that was feeling nice and snug around my shoulders? I did the gentlemanly thing, shrugging out of it I threw it over to her. "Put that on, it might help."

Elena's eyes pop open her hand reaching immediately placing it around herself. Her teeth are chattering. "Thank you." she says without looking at me.

I'm wary of this girl she seems so innocent and vulnerable and I felt like the need to protect. I shut that shit down hard, she was a traitor. "Why is it these days women don't dress appropriately? I mean if you had on a pair of trackies or jeans even with a jacket instead of loose provocative clothing right now you would be feeling a hell of lot warmer."

Her eyes fluttered open again, "I don't wear appropriate clothes I'm a woman."

She was not wrong there, Elena is beautiful and her clothes accentuated all her charms in all the right places. I let my eyes travel the length of her, her bare legs were stretched out in front of her, her skirt resting just below her ass. The ankle boots were dusty with bits of frozen ice. My jacket wrapped tightly around her shoulders up to her chin. Her pink full lips were closed. Even in this cold I could feel myself respond to her, I'm a virile male after all.

"What are you looking at? Am I right Damon?" Those brown eyes are staring right back at me, I didn't break away I couldn't because I am mesmerized and she knows it. I swore I would never allow a woman to get under my skin and this one was slowly breaking my determination. Anger fuels me and a deep desire to never allow a woman to rule me. I have friends, acquaintances telling me I was getting on in life and that I needed to settle down, raise a family the whole picket fence thing, I usually laugh in their face no chance in hell I say.

"No, I was thinking about my jacket. You know what really keeps you warm is body heat." I move my body closer to her so that I'm settled in behind her. I don't touch her but just enough to feel some warmth of her against me.

"Don't try any funny business. I told you not to touch me ok?"

I smile, "I promise I won't touch you unless you ask." I see her shake her head inching her body ever so closer towards me.

So this was it, I sit here like a horny teenager when I should be doing my job like interrogating her. I place my hand up to my head wincing when I feel the blood stick to my fingers. "Fuck."

Elena turns over concerned, "Are you ok? You had a big hit to the head. Let me see?" She turns my head to the side and I hear her sharp intake of breath, "That is not looking good. You may need stitches." I hear a tearing noise of fabric and she is wrapping something around my head. I feel myself being pushed backwards against the hard floor, she lays down next to me cuddled up against my chest, Elena places the jacket down over us both. "We need to stay warm Damon. You need to stay conscious do you hear?"

All I can think about is her soft body nestled in against mine the smell of her hair and those beautiful full lips that I was aching to kiss. I felt like I was losing my mind, I try to keep coherent, "Sure baby, you know I have to ask, Why you? I told you before you are too good for this sort of lifestyle."

She places a finger up to my lips to shush me, "You don't know what you are saying. Just relax."

I roll over so she is lying beneath me, she tries pushing away in fright when I snap, "I'm not going to hurt you. You need to tell me what you know Elena, and you need to tell me now."

She looks up at me confused, "Tell you what? Damon you say these things and I don't know what you mean."

Thumping my hand down angrily I say, "Stop lying. Just stop lying you traitorous bitch." I look down at her she's shaking her head no.

"Get off me. I don't know anything." she pushed me away.

"You don't know a fucking thing? I see bullshit when I see it. I came here for you and you are going to tell me what you know otherwise I'll see it that you spend the rest of your life in prison."

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just tell me what you know about Matt Donovan and his master plan Elena."

She asks in shock, "Matt? What has this to do with him?

I grab her arm, "Stop pretending. Tell me where and when this thing is going to happen?"

There is silence she refusing to talk and I wasn't about to back down. I roughly shake her by the shoulders, I didn't know if it was the cut on my head or the freezing conditions which were turning me into a psychotic prick. I look into her eyes boring into mine afraid like I was going to hurt her so I release my hold slightly, then she slaps me hard across my face. Ok I might have deserved that one.

Her breathing is heavy uneven with tears in her eyes she says, "I really have no idea what you want from me. I don't know what Matt is up to he is one of my good friends and that is it."

My fog addled brain perks up, "Wait a sec, isn't he your boyfriend?" She's lying to me again.

She shook her head puzzled, "No not Matt. Matt is my friend and nothing more." Elena actually looks like she is telling the truth.

I snap, "Well if you are not dating Matt Donovan then who is?"

Elena drops her eyes in defeat here we go I think she's about to cave in on her bullshit. "I was never supposed to tell anyone the truth Damon, I was just supposed to go along with it and let the world believe that. My cousin she is the one dating Matt."

I look at her incredulously, "And your cousin is who exactly?"

She takes a deep breath steeling herself, "Katherine Pierce. She works behind the bar at the Grill."

For once in my life I am completely floored, my jaw dropping open in disbelief. No way, no freaking way that I have literally been sleeping with the enemy, just the thought of it makes me feel utterly sick. I am too stunned to speak, what did this make me? I feel disgusted that for once in my life I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. Then things clicked into place, why hadn't I noticed before Katherine's uncanny resemblance to Elena with the long dark hair, brown eyes and lithe body? I felt like a fool. "Katherine?" I finally manage to stutter out.

That meant Elena was innocent I don't know why I felt happy by that fact. But I knew it wouldn't of mattered anyway because this thing with her felt like a runaway train neither of us were able to stop.

Elena approaches me, "Are you feeling ok Damon, you do not look so good. I am feeling the cold I think you were right we need body heat to get us through." She pressed her body up against mine enclosing her arms around my waist pulling my jacket around us both.

I could already feel the warmth radiating through me, a feeling of such content having her in my arms like this. I gently place my hands cupping either side of her face, I look down at her rosy pink lips and I am lost, "I'm gonna regret this I'm sure but damn I have wanted it from the first day I met you." My lips crush down to hers taking what I wanted plying my lips against hers I feel her yield her lips open against mine as our kiss deepens. I pull her closer against me feeling her breasts crushed up against my chest driving me insane. My right hand reaches underneath the jacket my fingers encircling against one of her hard peaks, I rub it gently between my fingers. I didn't want to rush with Elena even though I wanted her like no one I had ever had before I had to pull the brakes for now. I break the kiss gently, pushing her back her eyes are half open lost in the moment.

She finally opens them looking at me in confusion. "You want to stop?" she slides her arms up around my neck pulling me back towards her. Huskily she says, "Don't you like kissing me?" Her eyes drop towards my crotch which was feeling achingly hard.

I groan in frustration was she serious? I could kiss her until the cows came home. "Quite the opposite actually, but here and now is not right Elena." I kiss her tenderly, "When we get out of here I want to do the right thing by you. And believe me when I tell you that is a first for me."

She traces my face with her fingers lightly, "Promise me? There is something about you about us that I can't seem to shake, I felt it when I met you in the supermarket that day."

I smile at her, "Do you how beautiful you are? I want to date you properly no rushing things. Then maybe we see where this takes us?"

She kissed my lips and we revelled in our new found intimacy.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan had eventually found us huddled together. I was taken to the local hospital, a CT scan and 4 stitches later and I was on the mend. Elena was put under observation for 24 hours suffering from mild hyperthermia.

From what I know Katherine was placed under arrest the crazy bitch was the one who knocked me out with the blow to the head. She cracked under the CIA's pressure into divulging every detail she knew, her help and cooperation fending off a possible jail term for her. Matt was arrested along with other cell members they were broken - for now.

As for me, I headed back home to Washington where I had been for the past 6 months. I had been posted on a few assignments around the country but was always happy to come home when a beautiful brunette greeted me each time. Elena followed me back to DC, without my prodding and might I say with no objections from me. Hell I was even the one who suggested that she come live with me, another first she had stolen. Things were great, in face better than that, I felt like I was alive all because of her. One evening we were cuddled up together in front of the log fire enjoying a bottle of red the night was perfect and the time was right. I let go of my walls whilst I looked deeply into her eyes and uttered words I had never said to another woman before, "I'm in love with you Elena. I love you."

She beamed with pure happiness, "Damon Salvatore do you know how much I love you? And for me to be that girl who could finally tame your heart, I am honoured."

We kissed tenderly then it grew with urgency because our bodies and our souls were unable to take any further denials. I flung her over my shoulder rushing her up the stairs to our bedroom where I placed her lovingly on the bed. We tore each others clothes off no time wasted, I wanted to see her flawless body naked in all her glory. My lips traced over her loving every inch of her body, perfect round soft breasts with dark nipples swirled around against my tongue I flicked continously, taking my time my lips travelled up her thighs where she squirmed in delight when my mouth reached closer slowly teasing her to insanity feeling her shudder I entered her and we made love gently until the sun came up and for every day after that.

My playboy days were now well and truly over, Elena Gilbert had captured my elusive heart.


End file.
